Nella morsa del serpente
by MCcoyJimSpock
Summary: Sonny Crockett e Rico Tubbs devono incastrare il trafficante Moreno e l'amico di Larry Zito Jim arriva a Miami per risolvere i problemi con Moreno.


NELLA MORSA DEL SERPENTE

I detective Sonny Crockett e Rico Tubbs della Squadra Antidroga di Miami stanno cercando di incastrare il traffico di droga di Moreno che vuole espandere il suo giro.

Sonny e Rico devono convincere Moreno a vendergli 2 kili di droga per poterlo poi arrestare. Intanto arriva a Miami un certo Jim, un avvocato che apparentemente è arrivato per lavoro, ma in realtà è qui per incontrare Moreno.

Moreno ha prestato dei soldi a Jim e ora li rivuole con gli interessi; a Miami Jim ha un amico, il detective dell'anti droga Larry Zito. Jim e Zito si conoscono da molto, Jim fa l'avvocato a Orlando e avendo avuto problemi finanziari stava andando a chiedere aiuto al trafficante di droga Moreno.

Jim fa visita all'amico Zito e gli presenta i suoi colleghi: Sonny, Rico, Gina, Trudy e il suo migliore amico e partner Stan Switek; dicendo loro anche che è a Miami per lavoro.

Sonny e Rico intanto si dirigono all'appuntamento con Moreno per trattare, ma al loro arrivo vengono accolti dagli uomini di Moreno, i quali si presentano armati e poi controllare che siano puliti. Sonny vede una donna alta e bionda e le sorride con il suo classico sorriso.

Si presentano a Moreno come Sonny Burnett e Ricardo Cooper dicendo che vogliono comprare 2 kili di droga per 150,000 dollari. Moreno è diffidente nei confronti di Sonny e Rico perché in questo periodo sta espandendo il suo giro e ha diversi uomini che gli fanno da tramite . E' pertanto sospettoso perché pensa di essere raggirato, ma decide lo stesso di fare questo accordo.

Dopo l'incontro vanno a bere qualcosa come sempre e nel locale Sonny vede la donna che era nella villa di Moreno e che è seduta al tavolo con l'amico di Zito. Così fanno finta di niente.

Più tardi Sonny si reca sulla sua barca dove vive, saluta il suo alligatore Elvis, lo nutre e aspetta che arrivi Zito; al suo arrivo si rivolge a lui dicendogli che aveva visto Jim con la donna nel locale dove era con Rico, Zito non è per niente stranito visto che Jim gli ha riferito di essere a Miami per lavoro e quindi quella donna era con lui per questioni di lavoro, ma Sonny gli ribatte che quella donna era alla villa di Moreno probabilmente era la sua donna, furioso Zito se ne va.

Il giorno seguente Jim si reca da Moreno per consegnargli solo una parte dei soldi che ha racimolato, perchè l'altra parte non ce l'ha ancora. Moreno lo liquida subito e gli da tre giorni di tempo per consegnare la parte mancante.

Zito si reca nell' hotel dove alloggia Jim, per sapere chiarimenti sul perché sia venuto a Miami, ovviamente Jim insiste nel ritenere che sia venuto per lavoro. Confuso Zito se ne va in ufficio e con l'aiuto di Stan indagano sul suo amico Jim.

Zito e Stan sorvegliano Jim e controllano le sue telefonate, e scoprono che ha fatto frequenti telefonate a Moreno e che lo ha incontrato diverse volte. Cosi Zito prima di informare il Tenente Castillo, va a parlare con il suo amico, si incontrano su un baracchino sulla spiaggia Jim gli rivela di avere avuto dei problemi finanziari tali da chiedere un prestito di 20.000 dollari a Moreno pur sapendo che è un trafficante, ma Moreno ha iniziato a chiedere gli interessi dandogli ancora due giorni di tempo per restituirli.

Il problema è che deve restituire ancora 10.000 dollari. Detto questo Zito accompagna Jim alla centrale e avverte Castillo sulle indagini che ha svolto, Castillo per niente contento mette a disposizione la somma da restituire, ma Jim confuso e spaventato va all'hotel fa una telefonata a Moreno e gli rivela che Sonny Burnett e Ricado Cooper in realtà si chiamano Crockett e Tubbs e sono due detective dell'antidroga.

Moreno anche se furioso contatta Sonny per stabilire il ritiro della merce, dovranno trovarsi alla villa alle 12.00 del giorno dopo.

Zito è preoccupato perché uomini come Moreno non si fanno scrupoli ad uccidere. Il giorno seguente si preparano all'appuntamento preparano i soldi da consegnare e si sistemano i microfoni. Sonny e Rico si recano alla villa e dietro di loro sul furgone ci sono Zito insieme a Stan, Trudy e Gina e Castillo.

Mentre Sonny e Rico sono entrati nella villa incontrano i soliti uomini armati che controllano che non abbiano armi e microfoni, e poi so incontrano con Moreno, ma non sapevano che prima di loro era arrivato Jim, lo vedono accanto a Moreno, Zito esce velocemente dal furgone seguito da Castillo e Gina entrano nella villa fermando gli uomini all'ingresso per coprire le spalle ai loro agenti.

Moreno consegna la valigetta con la droga e Sonny consegna i soldi, si alzano lentamente e mentre si allontanano Moreno sta per estrarre la pistola Jim grida come avvertimento e Sonny e Rico tirano fuori le pistole e iniziano a sparare e i loro agenti escono per aiutarli. Zito corre da Jim per portarlo in salvo,ma mentre lo porta fuori Moreno lo colpisce e Zito lo colpisce rispondendo al fuoco.

Gli uomini di Moreno feriti vengono medicati e arrestati, ma purtroppo le ferite di Jim sono gravi e muore poco dopo. Zito con il cuore infranto decide che la cosa più giusta si quella di portare il suo corpo a casa dalla sua famiglia portandolo così ad Orlando.


End file.
